


Pet!AU-Tamed

by whynotasmile



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotasmile/pseuds/whynotasmile
Summary: #Evan受 #PWP注意Ohmwrecker主人，Evan寵物設定吃盆栽的世界觀碼的PWP(已經過同意)世界觀連結





	

他知道交易物品被強餵了媚藥——東方面孔所展現的渴欲能引逗買主更多遐想，藉以拉高價格。但Ohm決定買下對方的理由卻是因為那雙情慾瀰漫的暗金色眼裡，更深層的是不服輸的倔強。那幾乎算是珍貴，也讓那可憐的小寵物身價不比溫馴的種類來得高；要是棄置不管，極有可能在短時間之內磨盡人主耐心，或單純作為紓壓管道凌辱或毆打。

他毫不猶豫舉起牌子。

Ohm很習慣沉默的寵物，不吵不鬧，任由他為那個新買下的小傢伙套上項圈。「你想要這個？」那是出拍賣會後小傢伙唯一認真看進眼裡的物品，一個便宜但製作精良的紅色皮質項帶。隔著櫥窗，Ohm能理解那種脫離過去的儀式行為，他不假思索買下。

他給亞洲面孔的他喚作Evan。

路途上，Evan沒有說過任何話——當然，即使說了Ohm也不會理解，但藥效帶給他的影響似乎讓Evan僅能咬緊下唇，以粗重鼻息壓抑體內熱意。有幾回顛簸，Ohm幾乎以為對方會叫出聲來，但從來沒有。

扣上家門後，他簡單指示了各樣擺設，就讓Evan先行休憩。「廚房在那，這裡是浴室，臥房……你睡這裡、」對方溫順半坐臥在床，然而就在他轉身的霎那——亞洲人面朝地倒下，蜷縮身軀顫抖，抓緊手臂的指節施力到泛白，臉龐和皮膚卻泛起粉紅——Ohm對此一愣，他以為媚藥的強度會隨時間消散，或至少看起來沒那麼糟，「你還好嗎？聽得到嗎？」但Evan咕噥著破碎的音節，一面試圖阻止對方碰觸自己，即使下身已壓疼在他僅著薄衣的大腿中，還有喘息，很多很多的喘息。  
「不要我碰？」Ohm蹙眉望向對方投來的艱難眼神，似是而非的懇求模樣，帶點屈辱的淚痕。  
Ohm動也不動看著。  
Evan的喘息開始夾帶輕微的呻吟，項圈和鎖鏈阻止他嘗試碰觸自己的舉動，只能勉強以指尖掌面套弄挺立，無法滿足讓他的聲線愈加黏膩。Ohm還是看著。

忽視不了逐漸高漲的情緒，儘管表面冷靜，他還是感受到燃起的燥熱，和必須解決寵物不適的問題。

「你過來。」

他並非刻意壓低聲音，Evan身軀一抖，抬起頭望著主人在自己身邊坐下，「幫我，我就幫你。」不確定對方是否接收到指令，Ohm斜倚牆邊，輕瞇瞇眼，等待對方動作。

Evan近乎踉蹌地轉過身，鎖鏈的摩擦帶來清脆聲響，他低伏在Ohm腿間，咬開拉鍊，詢問似地向上望了一眼。

Ohm微頜准許。

亞洲人湊上對方，薄唇摩挲著半勃的性器吐息，接著倏地含入，被溫熱包覆的刺激讓Ohm下意識抓緊身側布料，卻仍不動聲色。他撫上寵物被藥物逼出汗水的側臉，沿著輪廓獎勵般搔弄著Evan的耳後、腦勺，得到一記深喉作為應答。Evan暗金的眼眸低垂，幾度享受似地閉起，偶爾睜開時，眼神深處反抗的野性依舊讓Ohm著迷。也許像一隻大型貓，柔軟中隱含魄力，服從中低鳴威脅。漸漸地吞吐變得規律，不時以齒輕咬，而主人揉捏寵物髮絲的力道也稍稍增強，缺乏碰觸的Evan因著姿勢傳來短促嗚咽，微微扭動後腰，讓自己的慾望因摩擦床墊得以抒發。Ohm釋放在他口中時他咳了幾聲，忍住噁心，在對方拿過紙巾、並摳挖喉嚨時吐出濁液。

Evan呢喃了一串字句，壓上Ohm的同時紅眼清晰可見，Ohm扶住對方的腰，一手伸進Evan口腔中撥弄方才靈巧的舌，另一手為對方擴張。異物按摩入口的力道讓亞洲人不經意喊叫出聲，在Ohm耳中足夠悅耳，他勾起微笑。他們的火熱相抵，探入的指節增加到三根時Evan咬痛了Ohm的手指，接著在放開時舔了舔傷口表示歉意。Ohm先是一縮，接收到對方眼神裡的情緒後，輕吻額頭原諒。「沒事的、」他的嗓音溫柔而低沉，引領對方直接坐上自己。

疼痛讓Evan終究流出淚水，他埋進主人頸間，啃咬脈動的輪廓作為難受的反抗。Ohm帶繭的手滑過對方背脊安慰，被緊含住的快感讓他不自主歎了氣。「慢慢來，」他抱著寵物，聽見哽咽時收緊了手臂。

抽插來得緩慢，他們緊貼彼此，Evan的嗓音從黏膩變得微微沙啞，每一次挺進，Ohm都能看見對方欲出的淚滴，他會撫去不存在的水氣，低喃安撫。Evan短暫呻吟著，眼神迷離，而Ohm會在每個深刻進入對方的時刻吻住那雙顫抖的唇，「Ryan，這是我的名字。」當侵入的念頭與動作俱增，Ohm扣住對方環抱自己的手臂，壓在那對束縛的鎖鏈上，朝寵物耳邊低語。「Ry…Ryan……？」起先是困惑，Evan嘆息中遲疑叫出的名字讓Ohm幾乎瞬間迷醉在那樣的回應。「對、乖，你做得很好、」亞洲人黏膩的白濁幾次在他們腹間流下，他加速往對方刺激點衝撞的力道，逼出更多難耐的呻吟與啜泣。「Ryan——」幾分懇求，略帶鼻音的呼喚似是誘惑，Ohm知道那是情慾所然，他依舊選擇奮不顧身投入那樣的陷阱中，假裝這一切不曾源於該死的媚藥，不曾源自一場糟糕的、同時莫名美好的拍賣會上。他在射出前停下動作，Evan卻阻止了他起身的念頭，最後，他釋放在對方緊密炙熱的甬道，雙雙喘息未止。Ohm抬頭吻了Evan，後者偏頭舔了那瓣唇，「Ryan、」接著是難以辨識的語言，但從那樣的語調，Ohm能感覺對方藥效褪去的清醒、意圖索取的懇切，和某種複雜而輕柔的感情。

聽不懂又如何呢？他有整個歲月能慢慢教會小傢伙溝通的美好，「是的，我會好好照顧你的。」Ohm私自解讀了那串喃喃，順手揉了揉對方散亂的髮絲，並感受蹭上手心的溫暖臉龐。在起身前往浴室清理彼此前，他腦中已經拂過千百種共同生活後的日子，溫潤而和暖，像暗金眸子裡浮動的想望清晰。

-End


End file.
